


Imagine Them Together

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, I don't know how or if or when to tag Ben Solo, I'm new to this, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Rey of Jakku, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Imagine Kylo exploring every inch of Rey's body...





	Imagine Them Together

**Author's Note:**

> posted to my sideblog: @not-so-secret-reylo

##  **Imagine them together…**

##  **Imagine Kylo exploring every inch of Rey’s body…**

“Ben.” His true name is a breathless whisper on her lips. She kisses a soft trail along his jaw, down his neck. She buries her face at the curve of his shoulder. She clings to him, whimpering with desire. And the way she keeps saying his name…it reminds Kylo to be gentle. They’re both new to this.

He yearns for her. Wants her. N _eeds her._  She is the best thing for him. He knows this. 

He explores every inch of her body. It doesn’t take long. His hands are huge and she’s tiny. But she’s not delicate. He knows that too. She’s strong and fiery; a warrior. Passionate.

That passion and his own seeps into their Force Bond, passing back and forth, a push and pull that their bodies are desperate to mimic.

He caresses her golden skin twice over, learning every freckle, every curve or lack thereof. He studies her reactions, listens for her quiet moans. He watches as she chews on her lower lip and quivers when he rolls his hips into hers. 

All they have ever known is pain. He only ever wants to bring her pleasure from now on.

They’re become tangled in the sheets. Her leg rises up to hook around his hip as his fingers glide along her thigh. She’s opening herself up to him. Trusting him with her body and her heart. He is eager and willing to reciprocate.

The room is cold but there is nothing but warmth in their bed. They’re radiating enough heat that they easily forget they’re surrounded by cold, dark, space. They are bound for the Resistance. But until then, there is no more war. There is only Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo. 


End file.
